


soda flavors and eye colors

by cupidty11



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Kind of angsty, Kind of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Its just that…your eyes look especially blue today, My Tallest.” Zim replied, finally. Miyuki shook her head and reached up to scratch under the little irken’s chin. His eyes fell shut.<br/>“Why Zim, at this rate I’ll have to have you killed for insubordination.” She was only half kidding. Zim merely hummed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soda flavors and eye colors

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this in ten minutes. Inspired by a huge spam of Tallest Miyuki/Zim stuff and now here we are. Blame HideousBlob. Srry if it’s OOC???

Tallest Miyuki was different than her predecessors. On one hand she was much more involved in her empire, taking on a more direct approach, she also seemed to have a thing called ‘empathy’, something that had been missing from every Tallest.

On the other hand, she was different because she tolerated the small ones. Mostly Zim. Zim who was probably one of the shortest to be hatched in his generation, a possible defect. Zim who seemed to destroy everything he touched had somehow managed to wiggle his way into her good graces. She didn’t throw him out the air lock when he put wild animals into the heating vents nor did she have him deactivated when he referred to her merely as ‘Miyuki’ instead of her proper name of Tallest Miyuki or just My Tallest. Illegal and wrong.

And yet, here he was, in her semi-personal quarters on Irk, bringing her a drink when it was far from his job to do so. He was a scientist in training, placed by her in a special section where he could destroy for a living. Where his special ‘talent’ could be put to good use.

She took the soda with a small smile, shaking her head. “Zim, what are you doing?” The little irken bowed his head low in respect. He shrugged once he regained his posture.  
“Merely serving you, as all good members of the empire should.” His voice wasn’t pleasant. It was too high pitched, a bit of an accent that showed the dialect of the section of the Academy he’d trained in. She hummed in acknowledgement and watched as Zim struggled to crawl up onto the arm of her chair. She sipped the drink and noted that it was her favorite flavor. Little stalker.

The Tallest spent a good minute or two, surveying the data that had been returned to her about the plans for the newest and greatest ship the Empire had ever built; The Massive. When she looked back over at her guest, she noted him staring with expectant eyes, little ring marks around them from where his goggles had been.

“And just what are you looking at?”

Zim merely smiled goofily. He had no idea why he liked her. Other than the fact that she was the Tallest and everyone loved their great ruler who was ushering in the new age of advanced technology and ideas to improve their universe…but, other than that…she was…nice. To him. Not that Zim ever noticed when his peers weren’t. At least he didn’t think about it too much. He tended to consider them as lower than him, creatures who didn’t deserve his time.

But, Miyuki…was The Tallest, and she treated him like he was her equal. Like…he was going to reach his goal of becoming an Invader.

“Its just that…your eyes look especially blue today, My Tallest.” Zim replied, finally. Miyuki shook her head and reached up to scratch under the little irken’s chin. His eyes fell shut.  
“Why Zim, at this rate I’ll have to have you killed for insubordination.” She was only half kidding. Zim merely hummed.

And this was all before Zim created the matter eating blob that would kill her, ending an era, and possibly the only decent relationship to any other creature he would ever have. All before the same blob also ate up Tallest Spork who would only be the Tallest for a year.Before the Massive was officially complete, using a mixture of technologies from a variety of species, Tallest Miyuki’s legacy. Before the newest Tallest Red and Purple began operation Impending Doom 1.

Before he actually became an Invader, thanks to her and eventually…forgot all about favorite soda flavors and an eye color the perfect shade of deep blue.


End file.
